Whooping cough remains a significant health problem worldwide causing nearly half a million deaths a year. This disease has been controlled, but not eliminated, by vaccination in the U.S., but areas for vaccine improvement have been identified. The Seventh International Symposium on Pertussis: Genome, Pathogenesis and Immunity will be held 18th thru 22nd of September, 2002, in Cambridge England. Targeted participants include researchers in the field of pertussis with a special emphasis on basic mechanisms of Pathogenesis and immune responses to Bordetella pertussis but will be open to any interested party. Anticipated attendance is 200 to 300 scientists, clinicians, vaccine maufacturers, and public health and regulatory officials. The goals of the meeting are to present cutting-edge research and promote synthesis of new ideas. Topics to be covered include: Updated information on known and potential virulence factors (adhesions and toxins), Regulation of virulence factor expression, Information from the Bordetella genomes, Microarray analysis of host gene expression, Lessons from epidemiologic studies and clinical trials, Immunologic responses, and other investigations of pathogensis in humans. In the last session, we will attempt to develop a consolidated model of pertusis pathogenesis. To encourage participation we will use an interactive poster format. Posters with a diagrammatic outline of the problems under discussion will be available throughout the meeting for participants to write on, offering both insights or questions they hope will be addressed. Experts in the area will summarize the poster and draw overall conclusions. This meeting will lead to a greater scientific understanding of the biology of this organism, and the promise for developing a more effective means to control this disease.